The Population Research Center (PRC) of the University of Texas at Austin requests a 9th round of NICHD support for its population infrastructure program. Continued support will help the PRC leverage extramural and university resources to provide outstanding resources and sustain a dynamic interdisciplinary culture geared toward facilitating the highest level of population-related research among its faculty members. The PRC's specific aims are organized around these two goals. These aims are: 1) Mentoring junior population scientists and enhancing the scientific development of more senior faculty; 2) Fostering an environment that includes topical working groups and a brown bag series to promote intellectual exchange, Idea development, and interdisciplinary research; and 3) Providing high quality and efficient administration and computing resources necessary to develop and conduct large-scale population research. PRC researchers are especially renowned for their research in four over-lapping and reinforcing thematic areas, and, their scientific contributions are many and path breaking. These areas are: Health Disparities; Parenting, Partnering and Human Development; Educational Inequality and Opportunity; and Socioeconomic Inequality and Work. R24 support is requested for continued support of two major infrastructure cores and a development core. In the prior funding cycle, these cores provided the necessary institutional base that led to the successful development of many junior scientists, allowed the PRC to partner with the University in recruiting outstanding faculty, resulted in an excellent record of grantsmanship, fostered an array of interdisciplinary research projects, and produced major scientific advances on a number of important population issues. The cores are: 1) the Administration Core; 2) the Computing Services Core, and 3) the Development Core. The PRC now has its largest grant portfolio with over $40 million dollars in total federal grant support, of which $30 million is from NIH. Continued R24 support will enable the PRC to continue its trajectory as an outstanding center in which innovative population research is developed, supported, and sustained.